1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to slide rails and, more particularly, to a slide rail for mounting a server to a cabinet.
2. Description of Related Art
An ordinary slide rail for mounting a server to a rack includes an outer rail mounted to the rack, an inner rail mounted to the server, and an intermediate rail mounted between the outer and inner rails. The intermediate rail is extendable relative to the outer rail, and the inner rail is extendable relative to the intermediate rail, so that the server can be extended from the rack. Generally, the length of the server and the depth of the rack are standardized. However, non-standard servers with smaller lengths are becoming more fashionable; thus, the servers will not be compactly accommodated in the corresponding racks employing the ordinary slide rails.